Open
by prieta.linda
Summary: Can the beautiful barmaid really open up the stoic TURK?
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin.

A/N. Hey guys. Due to the lack of Rude/Tifa fics, I decided to make one! Yay!

_Italics Tifa's thoughts._

**Bold Poem**

Okay, everybody all set? Fasten your seatbelts ladies and gentleman, the ride is about to start…

Open.

It was a peaceful day, Tifa decided.

Marlene and Denzel sat at the bar, drawing with crayons, Marlene glancing up every now and then to compare the two, Denzel occasionally snickering at Marlene's attempts to draw the ragtag group that made Tifa and Cloud's friends.

Tifa stood in the kitchen, making lunch for the kids. She hummed a tuneless tune, feeling calm and at peace with the world. The feeling wasn't a common occurrence for Tifa Lockhart. Setting the plates in front of the kids, she began to clean away the mess of crayons and paper from the counter, smiling as she listened to the two chatter away as they munched on their grilled cheese sandwiches.

Her head perked up at the sound of knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" cried Marlene as she hopped down from her stool and ran to the door.

"Marlene, wait a second, sweetheart." said Tifa, setting down the papers and wiping her hands on her skirt.

_Hmm, I know it's not Cloud…_

Her gaze turned stormy at that thought.

_And I know it's not Yuffie…She would've just barged right in…_

_Cid would've started cussing…_

_Barret would've started yelling by now…and we would've heard him from a mile away._

_Vincent…is Vincent._

She snickered to herself.

Stopping at the door, she quickly patted down her hair. She took a breath and pulled open the door.

"Rude?" she questioned, shocked out of her mind. "Is everything okay?" she questioned nervously.

_Usually THEY only show up to drink or to bring more bad news…_

He only nodded, looking just a bit embarrassed.

Still in shock, Tifa mutely stepped to the side to let the tall, bald man inside.

"Please, umm, come in.", she managed, snapping into hostess mode.

He, as expected, said nothing, only shook his head no.

Marlene and Denzel, impatient, bounded forwards.

"Hi, Mr. Rude!" said Marlene cheerfully. Denzel tried his hardest not to appear as if he was hiding behind the smaller girl.

Rude smiled at Marlene, which cued the girl to run in for a hug, which Rude stiffly returned. He nodded at Denzel and reached out a cautious hand to ruffle the boy's hair gently.

Tifa observed the scene carefully, a gentle smile on her pretty face.

**:: Mr. Silent Man, tell me your secrets. ::**

_I never thought he was all that good with children._

"So, Rude…can I get you a drink or something?"

_Or something?_ she mentally chastised herself.

Still refusing to allow Tifa the privilege of hearing his voice, the Turk only shook his head no.

**:: What do you hide, deep inside::**

"Denzel, Marlene, why don't you guys go upstairs while I talk to Rude, okay?"

Seeing the children's saddened faces, she was quick to add. 

"Maybe when we're done I'll take you for ice cream…" she trailed off.

"OKAY!" was the sound she was answered with along with a stomping of feet along the stairs.

"Wow, the kids really like you…Marlene's pretty friendly to everyone but Denzel, err not so much…"

_Well, he's been better since he figured out that Cloud wasn't coming back._

Rude only gave a small, slightly sheepish grin.

"I like kids."

**:: I wanna know, I wanna see. ::**

Tifa had to grip onto the counter with both hands to keep from falling.

_He answered!_

…_and he has a REALLY nice voice…Stop it Tifa!_

She looked back up at Rude and flushed a bit to see him watching her, a concerned look (or at least what she _assumed_ was a concerned look – damn glasses) on his face.

"Sorry 'bout that...", she mumbled.

"Umm, so, it's kind of strange to see you anywhere without your partner in crime." she said dryly.

_Please tell me…I'm dying to know why you're here…and I'm just a little sure I sound like an idiot to you…_

"Do you mind if I go with you to take the kids for ice cream. I'll pay." he said softly in that deep, rumbling baritone Tifa found herself going crazy for already.

_Now, if I could only get him to talk more often…_

_Wait…what?_

"You w-w-want to go? Umm, sure. W-well you don't have to pay, it's fine. I-I got it—"

"I insist."

Short and to the point, his voice left no room for argument, yet still managed to sound almost _gentle_.

**:: Could you be just what I need::**

"Well, okay then."

Tifa was absolutely positively sure her face resembled a tomato as she called for the kids.

_Why in the world does he make me so nervous?_

Grabbing a light sweater and her purse, she straightened Marlene's dress and patted down Denzel's hair before turning back to Rude.

"Where are we going and how are we getting there?" she asked curiously.

"There's an ice cream parlor a few minutes from here with a park nearby." he answered in that same calm quiet voice.

_Wait, is that a blush on his face…grr, I really hate those glasses._

**:: Mr. Silent Man, please, tell me your secrets. ::**

"Will my car do?" he asked, breaking Tifa's study of his face and insane wishing for x-ray vision.

Tifa laughed nervously, nodded and led the way outside, turning back to lock the door.

"Wow! I love your car Mr. Rude…it's even better than my daddy's!" cried Marlene.

Denzel smiled and added, "Yeah!"

Tifa too was awfully impressed. It was one of the new top of the line sports cars in all black with black leather interior.

_Wow, he's willing to drive KIDS around in this car?_

**:: Could you be just what I need::**

"I've never seen you drive this before." she said as they all settled in.

"We take Reno's. I don't trust a drunk Reno in my car."

Tifa laughed as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"And for that, I don't blame you."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence save for Marlene's constant questioning and Denzel's patient (but not always right) answering.

A/N: Okay, that's the end of Chapter One! Please review and let me know what you things. Thoughts and ideas will be greatly appreciated. Oh, and also, Rude's sudden appearance in Tifa's bar will be explained later on.

- prieta.linda


	2. My Fellow TURKeys

Open Ch. 2

"Partner, where the hell ya been? Ya didn't even answer when I called to see if ya wanted to get drunk of yer ass last night!"

Rude, as usual didn't answer, as he walked into the TURK office. Reno, as usual, saw past it.

"And where WERE you last night? If you don't tell me—'LENA!"

Rude lunged suddenly and tackled the smaller man.

"…later."

Reno smirked.

"I knew you'd see it my way—NEVERMIND, LANEY!"

The two male TURKS were treated to the sound of the smaller female cursing and muttering as she turned away from just outside the door.

Reno sat back in his seat at his desk and whistled aimlessly. Rude just waited for it patiently.

"Well, it's later. Now where the hell where you, Mr. Tall-dark-and-moody?"

"…ice-cream parlor."

Reno looked at him.

"Did you drink without me?"

"…helped Lockhart with the kids."

"Don't you think that's taking the assignment a little too far? I mean I know Chocobo-head asked us to watch over Tits, but—"

He was cut off by a thump to the head.

"…it's Tifa."

Reno gasped.

"Man, do you got it bad, O-bald-one."

Just then Elena ran squealing into the office.

"Rude, you like Tifa? Oh my gosh, that's so cute, I just can't believe it, youguyswouldbesocuteohmygoshdoessheknow—"

Rude resisted the urge to slap his forehead-he didn't want to leave a mark because—

His phone rang.

Reno and Elena giggled like mad.

"I bet it's Tifa!", shrieked Elena.

"Heh, yeah I know.", chuckled Reno.

Rude blushed and answered with a quiet, "…hello."

He blanched, a face which launched the other TURKS into another giggling frenzy.

"…12:30 is fine. Thank you, I'll be there, goodbye."

He sat down heavily and took a deep breath, and instantly his colleagues were at his side.

"What-what-what-what's going on-tell me- no, tell me- no, me first—"

And without a word, the bigger TURK got up and strode gracefully out of the room, despite the fact that his heart was beating a thousand miles per hour.

"…she wants to meet for lunch?", he muttered in awe to himself.

A/N: Wow, way to go Rude! Lunch with Tifa. You can't help but feel bad for the guy, with Reno and Elena around. Do you think I should do something with them becoming a couple too? R&R!


	3. Tifa Interrupted

"Okay, _relax_ Teef, you can do this girl!"

"You can do what, Teef?"

"EEEP!!", Tifa shrieked uncharacteristically, spinning around from her post at the front door.

"Yuffie?!? How did you get in here if I've been standing at the door the _whole_ time?", the bartender managed to gasp out, one slender hand still clutching at her heart.

The shorter woman raised an eyebrow at her, before chuckling lightly.

"Are you seriously asking that question? Teef, I'm a _ninja_. I can do _anything_. But judging by the way you were freaking out over there I probably _could've_ just barged in the front door. You wouldn't have even blinked, woman!"

Tifa glared.

"I was not _freaking_ out. I was calming myself, thank you very much."

"Sure, sure. And I'm gonna marry Rufus Shinra."

Tifa blanched.

"You're not very funny, you know that?"

"Sure do, Teef-Teef. You all don't pay me enough to be funny.", the Wutain girl quipped back as she slid her small frame onto a barstool gracefully. She sighed and began tapping her nails against the smooth wooden counter.

"Yuffie…not to be rude, I mean you know I LOVE having you around, but…"

"Have you seen Vinny?"

The martial artist's face instantly turned from apologetic and guilty to confused.

"Uhh, no. The last time I saw him was at Cid and Shera's wedding. I thought he was going to stay around Rocket Town?"

The usually upbeat ninja scoffed and smirked in a strange, almost bittersweet way.

"That's what was SUPPOSED to happen…", she trailed off, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"A lot was SUPPOSED to happen…and a lot that wasn't happened instead.", she whispered.

Tifa's eyes widened.

"Yuffie…you haven't gone back to Wutai yet?", she asked incredulously.

"…no.", the girl muttered, almost embarrassed.

Suddenly, the young woman lifted her head, a smirk on her face and the familiar sparkle back in her eyes.

"But, 'nuff bout me, Tif. What were you standin' round at the door givin' yourself a pep talk for?"

Tifa blushed prettily.

"I…uh, well I-I-I…kinda sorta have a date."

A resounding thunk sounded throughout Seventh Heaven as the little ninja's bar stool hit the floor, the speed at which she had stood knocking it from under her.

"WHAT! WITH WHO?"

Staring at the ground the busty brunette watched her suddenly very interesting shoes trace the floor.

"…Rude.", she mumbled lowly.

Yuffie opened her mouth, surely to say something snarky, but was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the front door.

Tifa whirled around, mortified that Yuffie was there to witness her loss of her cool.

"Yuf-"

"Don't worry, Tif. I'll watch the place for you", the Princess interrupted her gleefully, "Go get 'em, Tiger!"

The taller woman's cheeks once again did a very nice impression of a tomato.

"Yuff…shut up."

Straightening her skirt, and patting down her hair, she cleared her throat and answered the door, polite smile already fixed on her face.

"Hi, Rude!"


End file.
